Detective Wooser's Final Problem
Synopsis "Detective Wooser solves the crime of the century. Ajipon has been murdered, and it's up to Wooser to find the killer." '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Wooser and Darth Wooser appear in a art style of a Bishounen anime, in human forms. Wooser asks the fourth wall if they prefer their anime like it. In response, Darth Wooser says "I couldn't say sir". Rin, Len, Yuu and Miho are in shock of finding Ajipon dead from a bullet wound to the head, as they found him. Miho asks who killed her, Wooser says "Leave it to me!" and appears to the girls as a detective. Darth Wooser introduces himself as an assistant with a white mustache. Wooser claims that he will solve the case immediately and firstly asks who discovered the body first. Miho tells Detective Wooser that she saw the body first and got to the room when it was locked and broke said lock down. Wooser asks if there was anyone else present and Miho confirms that Ajipon was the only one there. Darth Wooser notes that the window is still locked, which makes Wooser dub this scenario as a locked room murder case. Assistant Darth Wooser announces another clue that he has found: there was a dying message that Ajipon had appeared to write as he died. This excites Detective Wooser to the point of already thinking of who the murderer is. Wooser announces that the murderer is among us and shows the girls' shocked faces and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken holding a revolver pistol in front of everyone. In a speech about finding the criminal among the group, Wooser asks the fourth wall if they had found the criminal by themselves. Detective Wooser announces that Rin is the murderer and Rin is horrifically shocked at the statement. Wooser points to the dying message that was written. Len notes that those were parentheses and Wooser points out that the message is part of the Japanese characters for the spelling of "Rin", which some of it was considered erased by the accused so that people won't find out. Then it was assumed that Rin locked the door, and used an item of hers along with a thin string to lock the window. Rin shouts that she doesn't have such a string and when Wooser jumps on her head, he points out that the hairpins that she was wearing are the key to the locked window and that it was no need to hide that sort of evidence because she was wearing it in plain sight. Rin counters the statement and says that Wooser just made it up as she throws him into a wall, which Wooser recovers his footing in style and says that he reasoned his statement. Miho shouts that the reason that the dying message was just parentheses was because the culprit had no name. Yuu tells Miho that she was the culprit and knew it all along and shocks her and Detective Wooser. Yuu notes of Miho saying that the room was inhabited by nobody but Ajipon when she walked in before the victim was killed. Yuu calls Miho out as the criminal and the first to find the body as a sequence of her kicking in the door and shooting Ajipon in the head with a revolver pistol appears. She was then noted to have faked the dying message because the blood was not on Ajipon's paws at all. As Yuu then wears Wooser's detective outfit to state the outcome, she points out that Miho had been hiding her left hand in her pocket because it was stained with Ajipon's blood when she left the fake message on the floor. Miho reveals her bloodstained hand and apologizes for the murder. Yuu asks why and Miho responds that she didn't mean to kill Ajipon as she was playing "Cops and Robbers" with a toy gun and it was somehow swapped with a real one. The other girls look at The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken and he pulls the trigger of the fake revolver pistol, revealing that it shot national flags and confetti instead of bullets. This shocks everyone, including Wooser. At a bar, Wooser is handed a drink of whiskey, he says that revealing the truth doesn't save anyone and will bring sadness at times. As Wooser says that being a detective is a sad job, Darth Wooser notes that he might not be cut out to be a detective after all. The two clink their glasses in a form of cheers. After the credits, Wooser asks that the cool art style from the start of the episode can't be done anymore. Darth Wooser replies that this is a low-budget anime and it can't be helped. "I guess money really is the first priority!" says Wooser and then makes a goal of making money to Darth Wooser as he starts writing. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser (Detective Wooser) * Darth Wooser (Assistant Detective) * Ajipon * Rin * Yuu (Detective Yuu) * Len * Miho * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken Equipment and Items Used Equipment * Revolver Pistol (Miho) * Fake Revolver Pistol (The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken) Points of Interest * This is the first episode featuring what Wooser and Darth Wooser would look like as humans. * This is not the first episode to approach a completely different art style (in this case, the art style is similar to many Bishounen sub-genred anime). That honor goes to Awakening Arc, Episode 1. * The locked room murder case scenario was referenced in Season One, Episode 11's synopsis, which became a plot device for this episode with the exception of Wooser being the murderer. * This is also the return appearance of "Detective Wooser" since Season One, Episode 11. * This is not the first time that Miho had been suspicious of murder. She was seen burying something under cherry blossom trees in Awakening Arc, Episode 10. * This is the first episode that acknowledges that The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken had no name to begin with for the entire franchise (aside of the synopsis of Season One, Episode 6). In fact, he wasn't addressed by much of anyone at all. * In the case of the revolver guns being swapped, The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken would have also been charged with second degree murder since he may have most likely swapped them during Miho and Ajipon's game of "Cops and Robbers". * "I guess money really is the first priority" was a reference of Wooser's quote on the very first scene of Season One, Episode 1. Quotes * Wooser: "Hello, I am Detective Wooser." Darth Wooser: "I am Darth Wooser, His Assistant." Wooser: "Don't worry about a thing. Now that I'm here, I'll solve this case in an instant." * Miho: "That's not right! The reason the dying message is just parentheses is because the criminal has no name!" (Camera pans to The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Heard standing besides Miho, whom is armed with a revolver pistol.) Yuu: "I knew it was you, Miho-chan." * Wooser: "We can't have that cool art style anymore?" Darth Wooser: "It can't be helped. This is a low-budget anime" Wooser: "I guess money really is the first priority!" Category:Episodes Category:Season Three